


Anyone

by moodymarshmallow



Series: Frostiron One-Shots and Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a bad habit of getting lost in his work, which annoys Loki, but sometimes getting on a god's nerves isn't as bad as you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> This was a response to a prompt request. Prompt: Clothed getting off

It was half past noon and Tony Stark was nowhere to be found.

Everyone had their routines: Janet laid on the grass in the quad, drinking a smoothie and scrolling through her social feeds; Natasha ran laps on the track with Sam close behind; in the cafeteria dozens of people ate, and on top of the dorms Kamala traded comic books with Gwen. Loki watched it all from atop the clock tower, keeping one eye on the coffee cart Tony preferred, growing increasingly agitated by his absence.

 _It could have been anyone, in the long run._ Loki plucked at a loose string on his jacket with glum irritation. _Most of them aren’t all that bad, for Midgardians._ A crow lit on the clock tower with Loki, hopping aimlessly around him, cawing. _Good for a bit of sport--easy to trick just enough to have some fun and set them back a little._ The coffee cart remained patronless and Loki shooed the crow as he got to his feet.

It could have been anyone, instead it was Tony--self-obsessed and arrogant, spending more time on getting his goatee just right than he did on his assignments, and smart enough to be dangerous with little superego to keep him in check. He was a walking risk wrapped up in an ugly jacket and expensive shoes, and Loki was tired of waiting for him.

* * *

 

The Timeless Archives had not just a basement, but a sub-basement, and while the books were mostly packed in boxes, there were gems for the finding for those who looked. Sitting on the floor between two huge boxes, a book as thick as a cinderblock in his lap, was Tony Stark, unaware that anyone was looking for him. As he turned a page, the air changed, almost imperceptibly, but he looked up just the same.

“Loki,” Tony said as he held a finger on the page, keeping his place. “What are you doing down here?”

“I could ask the same.” Loki wrinkled his nose. “It smells like mold in here.”

“I didn’t notice.”

“Clearly. I suspect you didn’t notice the time either.” Crouching, Loki grabbed the book and tossed it effortlessly towards the far wall. “What else might you have not noticed, hmm?”

“That book has thousands of pages! How am I going to get back to where I was?” In effort to move past Loki to get to the book, Tony saw the digital face of his watch. “Aw. Shit.”

“If my memory serves, you now owe me two dinners, a lunch, and a movie.” Loki frowned. “You’re a terrible boyfriend, actually. I have no idea why I tolerate you.” Loki straightened up from his crouch and looked down at Tony where he sat. “I think there’s a cup of coffee in that list too.”

“Hey, come on, I’m not _that_ bad.” With difficulty, Tony managed to extract himself from the pile of boxes he was wedged in. “We _did_ go to blow up that A.I.M. base together.”

“True.” Loki tapped his chin thoughtfully. “That was fairly amusing. A pity nobody was inside.”

“We don’t want a bloodbath. Destroying their server banks will set them back months, if not years. It was the best possible outcome.”

“I suppose.” Loki rolled his eyes. “Should I ever expect to actually have a meal with you or will you just be...” He waved his hand vaguely at the books around him. “Doing whatever you’re doing right now.”

“These books are all Asgardian technology!” Tony pulled another huge tome from the box next to him. “They’re ancient, and I’m sure you guys are using something better by now, but it’s still so advanced that I can barely make heads or tails of it.” Looking down at the book, he brushed dust from the leather cover, tracing the patterns of woven rope entwined with circuitry. “It’s fascinating.”

“Then I will clearly need to make other arrangements,” Loki said with a helpless shrug and turned away slowly. He counted in his head. Thirty seconds from when he turned there was a thump from the book falling back into the pile. He felt Tony grab his arm urgently, and smiled without turning. Success.

“Come on. Dinner. Tonight. The penthouse. I’ll have it delivered from Chateau de Mer.” Tony slid his hand down from Loki’s forearm to his hand. He pulled Loki closer and laced their fingers. “Ask anyone I’ve dated, Loki. I’m the worst. I’m irresponsible, I’m self-destructive, and I can be one hell of an idiot but...” Tony backed himself against a stack of boxes, bringing Loki with him. He looked up at him and smiled. Not the patented Tony Stark bullshit smile, but warm-eyed puppy dog smile--probably just as rehearsed, but remarkably effective. “Right now, I’m kind of your idiot.”

Loki grinned as the distance between them closed, as Tony’s arm snaked around his waist and pulled him near, stopping when Tony lifted himself onto his toes to kiss him.

“You little sneak,” Loki whispered fondly against his mouth. “Stealing tricks from me.” It was easy to lift Tony onto a box, easier to slip a hand under his shirt to touch his chest, the warm metal arc reactor under his hand, so close to holding his heart. What was hard was the tightness in his own chest when he moved his lips from Tony’s to his ear, to his neck, keeping the desire up front while ignoring his pulse in his ears. Tony’s arms were around his waist now, under his jacket, hot fingers sliding under his vest and shirt and up his spine. Tony’s hands were strong and nimble, and before Loki could finish leaving a red mark on Tony’s neck with tongue and teeth, Tony had unbuckled Loki’s belt and undone his trousers.

“If you wanted it so badly, you might have kept our lunch date,” Loki whispered, his lips brushing Tony’s earlobe before his teeth came down on it. Tony gasped, and everything inside Loki shivered and lost shape until he opened his eyes again. He lifted Tony’s hand from inside of his trousers and zipped himself up again. “You can just wait until I get that dinner you’re promising me.” When he pulled down Tony’s shirt to kiss his collarbone, he moved his other hand from the arc reactor to the front of Tony’s jeans. Another success. He would tease more, but he had already lifted his lips back to Tony’s, and his tongue was currently and most pleasantly occupied.

Tony’s breath was loud in the silent sub-basement, and Loki could practically hear desire growing with every exhale. Loki’s name was on Tony’s lips, half sighed and half gasped, as Loki squeezed his cock through his jeans. Once, Loki had claimed to be the patron god of several sex acts, and while Tony wasn’t sure he believed him, every time they were together convinced him a little more.

“Just let me upzip them, for god’s sake!” Tony groaned. He tugged at Loki’s hand, trying to get past it to get to the zipper and failing. Loki’s lips were on his ear again, then down to the aching spot on his neck where he’d bit him.

“Why do you want to get it over with so quickly, Anthony? Eager to get back to your books?” Loki murmured into his shoulder before kissing it. “Are these books more important than me?” Loki met his gaze and Tony shuddered, dropped his head back, and groaned again. Loki placed a soft kiss under Tony’s chin. “I’ll take that as a no. Good.”

Loki held him close on the edge of the box as he slowly lowered Tony’s zipper, tooth by tooth until a final tug left Tony sighing in relief as he pressed himself against Loki’s hand. “Oh, thank god,” Tony said, releasing a deep, shuddering breath.

_“Which god?”_

Tony clutched to him, almost falling off of the box. Loki pinned him to the box behind him as he lifted him just enough to yank his pants and underwear down to his thighs. Loki took Tony’s cock in his hand and stroked it slowly.

“I want dessert with dinner,” Loki said casually, pressing his lips to Tony’s temple.

“Wha?”

“Dinner. From Chateau de Mar. Make sure you order dessert.” Loki slid his hand up to tip of his cock and stroked it, his movements short and quick, matching the speed Tony’s body moved against him.

“You are such a jerk,” Tony said, but he buried his fingers into Loki’s hair. “What else? Breakfast?” Tony’s thighs tensed and he let his head loll back again, sucking in a deep breath.

“Oh, am I staying the night?” His tone was playful, but he felt a strange excitement build in his stomach as he met Tony’s eyes.

“Damn right you are.” Tony dropped his hand to put it over the one Loki had wrapped around his cock. “I owe you, don’t I?” Together they stroked his cock, and in barely a minute he came, flushed and sinking back onto the boxes. “And you’re going to help me find my place in that book again. Jerk.”

Loki glanced briefly at the book with the rope and circuit cover, and when he looked back at Tony’s flushed face something clicked in the back of his mind.

“I’ll do you one better.” Loki said, with a smile both sweet and suspect. “After breakfast? _Asgard._ ”

It could have been anyone, but it had to be Tony.


End file.
